Arthur Grown Up
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: The adventures of a 13-year old Arthur and his friends and family. See what they've been up to in five years.
1. School's In for Summer

(Since the new episodes of _Arthur _have begun, I've finally decided to launch this story, which deals with my take on Arthur & friends as teenagers. This story takes place 5 years in the future of the _Arthur_ universe).

It was the first day of 8th grade, and 13-year old Arthur Read stood in front of his new locker. The teenage aardvark boy had been through a lot in the last 5 years, but one thing hadn't changed; he still didn't like school.

"I can't believe I'm in 8th grade already" he said "I am not looking forward to going to class."

He was clad in a red and blue striped sweater with a little yellow patch on the left breast, light blue jeans, and his trademark white sneakers. As he was about to open his locker, a pair of hands quickly covered his glasses.

"Guess who?" said a familiar voice.

"Wait, don't tell me. Francine."

"Ha ha, very funny" the figure replied, removing their hands. Arthur turned to see his girlfriend, Sue Ellen Armstrong, standing behind him.

Sue Ellen still wore her hair in two little pigtails on the sides of her head. But she had shed her earlier wear for a green shirt and grey shorts. On her feet, she wore a pair of sandals.

The two quickly exchanged a kiss. "Are you coming over tonight?" Arthur asked.

"I'll try to stop by after work" Sue Ellen replied "it depends how tired out I am."

"Can you believe it's already the first day of 8th grade?" Arthur asked her "summer just really seemed to fly by."

"So did time" Sue Ellen added "it seems like just yesterday we were only 8 years old, hanging out and playing on the playground. Now we've got jobs and responsibilities."

"I miss the days when Kate couldn't talk" Arthur said "now she and D.W. argue all the time."

"Still, it's nice that all our friends are still here" Sue Ellen countered "and we still hang out together, like the old days."

In fact, at that moment, two of their old friends were heading their way.

"Arthur, Sue Ellen, I'm glad we ran into you" Mary Alice "Muffy" Crosswire told them "will you tell Francine she's wrong."

Muffy was clad in a purple shirt with white stripes down the sleeves, with a darker purple skirt and shoes. Instead of her usual two pigtails, Muffy had allowed her long hair to flow free.

"No, tell Muffy she's making a huge deal out of nothing" Francine Frensky countered.

Older Francine wore a red shirt, black boots, a yellow scarf and blue jeans. Her hair was now slightly longer and missing the barrettes she sported as a youth.

"Are you two still on this?" Sue Ellen asked "you've been arguing about it for almost a week now."

"That's because it's a big deal" Muffy explained.

"It's not that big" Francine replied "so my sister is dating your brother. I still don't see the problem."

Yes, Francine's sister Catherine had gone off to college and eventually met Muffy's older brother Chip. Needless to say, Muffy did not take the news well.

"The problem is, what if they get married?" Muffy replied "I mean, you're a great friend Francine, but I'm not sure I'd want you in my family."

"And what would be wrong with that?" Francine asked "you snobs think that just because you're rich you can only marry rich people?"

"That's not the point" Muffy countered "it's just, well…think of what the holidays would be like."

* * *

Muffy imagined it was Christmas and her family had come to visit the Frenskys for the holidays.

"Hello Francine, I brought you this present" Muffy said, handing her a large box.

"Thanks, but I told you I don't celebrate Christmas" Francine explained.

"So, think of it as a Hanukah present" Muffy replied "now, just point me to the cookies."

"We don't serve cookies" Francine explained "but you can some latkes. They're fried potato pancakes."

"They sound vomitrocious" Muffy countered "so what else do you do on this holiday besides eat potatoes?"

"Well, you could play with this" Francine said "it's a driedel, we use it in a traditional Jewish game, kind of like dice."

"Thanks, but I'll pass" Muffy replied "is this what you do for fun around here?"

"Pretty much" Francine replied.

* * *

"I'm sorry you think Hanukah is so boring" Francine said "maybe I could write a Hanukah carol, would that make it more exciting for you?"

"It's not just that" Muffy said "daddy says that Chip has the potential to be many things; a senator, a CEO, even a lawyer. He's just afraid that…"

"Afraid of what? That Catherine will corrupt him with her small-town ways?"

"I wouldn't put it that way, but yes" Muffy replied.

"You are unbelievable!" Francine said "you're supposed to be my best friend, and yet you're not supporting me."

"You're right Francine" Muffy said "I've been a lousy friend. If you're okay with Catherine dating my brother, than I am too. Besides, I doubt they'll last anyway; Chip has had lots of girlfriends."

"Your brother had better not break her heart" Francine said "or I might break his nose!"

While the two friends continued to argue, Arthur & Sue Ellen headed off.

"Do you think those two will ever be able to come to some kind of compromise?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Maybe, but you know how stubborn Francine can be" Arthur said "when she sets her mind to something, she usually gets it. Come on, we'll be late for class."

* * *

Arthur & Sue Ellen soon arrived at the 8th grade classroom and took their seats. Arthur noticed that most of his friends, including Buster Baxter, Binky Barnes, and Alan Powers, were present.

Buster wore a black jacket with orange sleeves and collar, dark blue jeans and black shoes.

Binky wore a leather jacket with a white shirt under it, blue jeans and black shoes. A pair of sunglasses adorned his eyes.

Alan, who had shed his "Brain" nickname several years earlier, wore a gray shirt with a white T-shirt under it, light blue jeans and red and white sneakers.

"Greetings class" said the teacher, a dog man "I'm Mr. Johanson and I'll be your teacher for the year. Now then, I know many of you have been with this school since the beginning, but some of you are new transfers. So perhaps you new kids could introduce yourselves."

A dog kid, dressed in a black jacket, pants, hat, sunglasses and a white shirt stood up. "Yo, wassup, my name's Robert, but most people call me DJ Rob, or the Rob Master" he said "it's niz-ice to be here and I'm hoping ta get my learn on, word."

"Thank you for that introduction Robert" Mr. Johanson said "anyone else?"

A rat girl in a pink dress was the next to speak "hi I'm Penny" she said "um sir, the sheet you sent you sent home didn't say what pencils were we supposed to bring, so I brought several types, I hope that's okay."

"That's fine."

"Also, I made sure to bring a calculator and a protractor and compass, since we'll be doing advanced math."

"Not that advanced" Mr. J added "now how about telling us about yourself."

"Oh, okay" the girl said "um, I like reading, spelling, and doing my best. Did I mention I passed seventh grade with a flawless average? Because I did."

"All right then" Mr. Johanson said "anyone else?" No one responded, although there was the sound of snoring. All the kids turned to a goat kid, who was asleep at his desk.

"Excuse me son, is something boring you?" Mr. Johanson asked "Hello?"

"I got him sir" Binky said, "HEY KID,WAKE UP!" he yelled.

"Huh? Uh, whoa, sorry man" the kid replied.

"You can sleep at home" Mr. Johanson replied "now then, how about introducing yourself?"

"Oh yeah, uh, I'm…wait I know this" the kid said, confused "Oh yeah, Troy…I think. No wait, that's right. I'm Troy and um, what was the next question?"

"Never mind" Mr. Johanson said a-a-a-and you" he said, pointing to another kid.

The cat kid stood up "Hello, my name is Leonard Cooper" he said "and I'm looking forward to an exciting school year with all of you."

"Kiss-up" Binky fake coughed.

"Now that all of that is out of the way, let's get started. Everyone open your history books to page one."

* * *

The class soon let out for lunch and Arthur and crew decided to get to know their new classmates better. Or at least, that was the plan.

"I don't want to know them" Buster said "what if they're secretly spies sent here by the government to make sure we're doing our homework?"

"I don't think the government would send kids to spy for them" Arthur explained.

"That's just what they'd want us to think" Buster replied smugly.

"Look, I'm going to talk to them. If you guys want to join me, be my guest" Arthur told them, as he took a seat.

"Hi, I'm Arthur Read" he said, "I've been going to this school since kindergarten. I know it can be a little hard being the new kids, so I thought I'd welcome you personally."

"Thanks A-dawg" Rob said "it's nice ta be included an' whatnot."

"Thanks, I guess" Arthur said "so, you guys have any hobbies? I like reading myself."

"In my spare time, I like ta lay down hip hop lyrics, ya dig?" Rob asked.

"Not really, no" Arthur replied.

"Hobbies? Is that like, those model cars and stuff you get from a store?" Troy asked.

"They can be, sure."

"Um, then I don't have any of those."

"How about you?" Arthur asked Leonard "what are your hobbies?"

"Well, I do enjoy _Star Travel _role playing" the boy replied.

"Is that the show with those people in space that encounter all those alien races?" Arthur asked.

"They're not just 'those people'" Leonard said "there's Captain Dirk, Mr. Brock, Dr. McRoy, and of course, the lovely Utura. Most people prefer the later series, with Capt. Deckard, but I still believe the original is the best. How about you?"

"Um…I…" Arthur began.

"I can get down with Utura, that's one fine space honey" Rob said "but the rest of that stuff is all whack. Ain't no such thing as hyperdrive or Vulcans or whatever dumb crap they got on there. And how come you don't ever see no robot that can lay down a rhyme?"

"You ever think that like, aliens are watching us, and we're like, all part of some intergalactic TV show?" Troy wondered.

"Well, this has been…informative" Arthur replied "but I think I hear my other friends calling me. Um, talk to you later."

"Sees ya A-dawg" Rob said.

After Arthur left, Leonard turned to the dog kid "take back what you said about _Star Travel_!"

"You better step off boy, before I bust a fist in your behind" Rob replied.

"Whoa, where'd Arthur go?" Troy asked.

* * *

Next time, you'll find out what D.W. & Kate have been up to. Also, please feel free to offer suggestions for possible jobs Arthur and crew could have. All except Sue Ellen, I have a "special" job in mind for her.

Sue Ellen: I don't like the sound of that.


	2. More Futuristic Fun!

"So, how were the new kids?" Alan asked, once Arthur returned to the table.

"Weird" Arthur replied "Leonard seems really into sci-fi, Troy doesn't seem to have a thought in his brain, and Rob, well, I can barely understand what he says."

"Still, they are our classmates, so we need to learn to get along with them" Alan replied.

"Who says?" Binky asked "I'm avoiding them 'till the school year is over."

"Well I feel we need to identify some common ground" Alan said "maybe on the surface their interests are different than ours, but I'm certain if we look, we can find a mutual similarity that will allow us to better interact as classmates."

"I hope your right Alan" Arthur said "or it's going to be one long school year."

"Wasn't there another new kid, that hyper girl?" Buster asked "I didn't see her anywhere."

"She's sitting with the girls" Arthur explained "I'm sure they're getting to know her."

* * *

"Since you're new here, allow me to help you better know your class" Muffy told Penny. "I'm Muffy Crosswire, and I'm the most popular girl in the class. That's Francine, she's my best friend, and really good at sports. That's Sue Ellen, she's been all over the world. That's Fern, she…writes."

"I do more than write" Fern countered.

"Whatever" Muffy replied "and I don't see Jenna around here anywhere."

"She's home sick today" Francine explained "caught a bad case of the flu during our mud football game yesterday."

"Well, I guess you'll have to meet her another time" Muffy said.

"It's nice to meet all of you" Penny said "I don't know about you, but I am so psyched about being in 8th grade."

"It's not that exciting" Francine said "the work is way hard."

"Yeah, they make you do algebra" Muffy said "when am I ever going to need that in my life, I mean seriously?"

"So, Penny, what do you like to do in your spare time?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Well, mostly I study, gotta keep the GPA up" Penny said "but when I have some free time, I watch a little TV. Anyone here like _Slightly Unattractive Wendy ? _

"I watch that show sometimes" Sue Ellen said "I like how the heroine isn't concerned with her appearance."

"Me too" Fern said "it's refreshing to see a show with a realistic heroine, instead of the dolled up girls on most of the programs on TV nowadays."

"I prefer _Trey's Anatomy_" Muffy said "McCutie is the sexiest doctor ever. I'm thinking of getting an illness just so he'll treat me."

"He's not bad, but I like McHottie" Francine replied.

"You watch the show Francine?" Sue Ellen asked, quite surprised.

"What can I say? A few years ago, I wouldn't have considered it, but since I've gotten older, I'm in to different stuff" she explained "besides, I like the medical stuff they do on the show, even if the doctors do spend a lot of time with their shirts off."

"Mmm hmm" Fern said.

"I don't plan to be a nurse, but I'd love to work at that hospital" Sue Ellen added.

* * *

Lunch soon ended and the ritual of class resumed. Since that isn't important, I'll spare you the details of it. Eventually, school let out, as it always does, and the kids headed off to their lives.

"Have a good day at work sweetie" Sue Ellen told Arthur.

"You too" Arthur said "I hope you'll be able to stop by today."

"We'll see" the girl replied.

Both kids headed off in opposite directions, to the locations of their careers. Eventually, Arthur made his way into the Sugar Bowl and was greeted by Mr. Menino.

"Hello Arthur, how'd you like your first day of 8th grade?" he asked.

"It was okay, I guess" Arthur said, as he put on an apron "but the work is harder than I thought. I'm glad I didn't get any homework."

"Give it time, and eventually, things will be easier" Mr. Menino explained "now let's get to work, the afternoon rush will be here shortly."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Lakewood, Arthur's sisters were being picked up by their mom.

"Did you girls have a fun day at school?' she asked.

"Mostly, except for when the Tibbles stole my Thermos and filled it with sand" D.W. said. The aardvark girl was now 9 years old and dressed in a black t-shirt, with the symbol of a teenage bear girl on it, as well as blue jeans and red sneakers.

"How about you Kate?"

"It was okay, I guess" Kate replied. Arthur's baby sister had grown much in the last few years, but still wore a pink and green outfit, and her little bow.

"You're lucky, you get naptimes in your class" D.W. said "if you try to sleep in class now, the teacher just yells at you."

"If you're falling asleep in class, maybe you should go to bed earlier" Mrs. Read suggested.

"Yeah, like that's possible" D.W. scoffed "with all the noise Kate makes."

"I don't make noise!"

"Yes you do, you're always snoring and keeping me up."

"You're the one who snores!"

"Okay, that's enough" Mrs. Read said firmly.

"Mom, why can't I have my own room? I'm older now" D.W. asked.

"I told you honey, we just don't have the space for you to have your own room right now" Mrs. Read explained.

"Sure we do, make Kate sleep in the basement" D.W. suggested.

"I'm not sleeping down there, it's full of spiders and who knows what other icky things" Kate replied.

"No one is sleeping in the basement" Mrs. Read told them "and that's the last I want to hear about it."

"Yes mom" D.W. replied.

* * *

The Reads eventually arrived home and Mrs. Read headed off to the kitchen to prepare dinner. D.W., meanwhile, plopped herself down on the couch.

"Made it just in time" she said, turning on the TV.

**Text me, page me, if you wanna engage me… **

"Watching _Kim Probable _I see" Kate said, after wandering into the living room.

"Of course, it's only the greatest show in the world" D.W. replied.

"Can I watch with you?" Kate asked.

"Okay, but no pointing out plot holes like last time" D.W.

"I'll try."

* * *

"That was the greatest episode yet" D.W. said, after the show had ended.

"You say that about every episode."

"'Cause they're all great. Whoever makes this show should get a million dollars."

"Girls, wash up for dinner" Mrs. Read called from the kitchen.

Soon the Read family, minus Arthur, was gathered around for dinner.

"These family dinners haven't been the same since Arthur got a job" Mrs. Read said sadly "my little boy is growing up."

"If you want mom, I could help pretend Arthur is here" D.W. said "hi, family, it's me Arthur" she said in a dumb sounding voice "even though I'm older, I'm way stupider than my sister D.W. Me and Sue Ellen grossed everybody out by kissing on the couch. I love to kiss, even though I'll get cooties from it."

"That's enough D.W." Mr. Read said "eat you food."

"Tell me about your day at school" Mrs. Read said "D.W, are you enjoying 5th grade?"

"It's okay" D.W. replied "much better than having Mr. Ratburn as my teacher. I can't believe that guy is still there; he was teaching when Arthur was young!"

"And what about you Kate, did you enjoy 1st grade?" Mr. Read enquired.

"Oh yeah, it was…great" Kate said nervously.

"You sounded a little nervous there, is there anything wrong at school?" Mrs. Read asked "because you can always tell us if there is."

"Nothing's wrong" Kate said.

"Okay, if you say so" Mrs. Read replied, still unconvinced.

* * *

Dinner ended and the girls went up to their room. Things remained pretty quiet until Arthur arrived home.

"Hi mom and dad" he said, as Pal ran over and started to grab his pant leg "and hi to you boy."

"We left some dinner for you, it's in the fridge" Mrs. Read called from the living room.

"Thanks mom" Arthur replied. He retrieved his dinner from the fridge, microwaved it, and started to eat.

"It was really busy at the Sugar Bowl today" Arthur said "ever since they installed those arcade games, they've done way more business."

"That's good" Mrs. Read replied from the living room "so, how do you like 8th grade so far?"

"I could do without algebra" Arthur said "but other than that, it seems like every other grade. Luckily I have all my friends there. Oh, and we got some new kids today; they're nice, but a little weird."

"Don't judge them until you get to know them" Mrs. Read said. Just then, Arthur's cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi Sue Ellen."

"I'm not going to be able to come over, I'm beat" Sue Ellen said. She was lying on her bed in her room. Her room had changed little in 5 years, save she now had a picture of Arthur on her nightstand, and a poster of China on her wall, which she had finally visited last year.

"That's okay, I'll see you at school tomorrow anyway."

"Thanks for understanding sweetie. I'm going to take a shower now, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too" Arthur said, before Sue Ellen hung up.

"Who was that?" his mom asked.

"Sue Ellen, she was going to come over, but she says she's feeling really tired" Arthur explained.

"Tell her to get plenty of rest. A growing body needs plenty of rest."

"Yeah mom, I'll let her know" Arthur said.

* * *

In the next chapter, Kate has a bully problem, while Arthur & Sue Ellen (mostly the latter) plan for an important day.


	3. Sappy Anniversary

The night passed on and it was once again time for school. While Arthur & D.W. were more or less looking forward to their classes, young Kate was extremely nervous.

_It's okay Kate, he might not be here today _she thought _maybe he's out sick or something, yeah, that's it. Just relax, you can do this. _

She opened the door to the 1st grade class and stepped inside. So far, so good.

"Hey Kate."

She recognized the voice of her friend Meilin. She and Binky's adopted sister had become good friends in the last 5 years. The Chinese girl was Kate's best friend, seeing as how Pal couldn't talk to her anymore and Nadine was imaginary.

"Hi Meilin. Is 'you know who' here?"

"I haven't seen him" Meilin replied.

Kate breathed a sigh of relief "okay, then I'm going to play with the blocks. Want to help me build a fort?"

"Okay."

But as both girls made their way to the play area, they were stopped by a large leg, belonging to someone Kate hoped she'd never see again.

"Where do you two think you're going?"

It was Donnie Perkins, a mean alligator kid and fellow classmate. He wore a yellow shirt with a red circle on it, brown shorts and black shoes with white socks.

"If you two want to use the blocks, you have to pay the toll" he said nastily.

"There's no toll" Kate replied.

"Yes there is, ten cents for each of ya" Donnie told her "now pay up, or I'll take it from you."

Kate stood there, wondering what to do. Then she balled up her hand…and stuck it into the pocket of his pants, producing her milk money.

"Here you go, I didn't want milk today anyway" she said.

"Thanks a lot" Donnie said "enjoy your blocks, ladies" he said as he walked away.

"Something has to be done about him" Meilin said "we cannot let him continue to push us around."

"Have you seen him? He's as big as my brother!" Kate said "we can't possibly fight him!"

"Maybe we should tell the teacher?" Meilin suggested.

"No, he'd just deny everything" Kate said "she wouldn't believe us without proof. Why don't you talk to your brother about it, I'm sure he'd straighten Donnie out."

"Donnie may be mean, but even he does not deserve that" Meilin said.

"Well we have to do something" Kate said "or I won't be getting any milk for the rest of the year."

* * *

Elsewhere in the school, Arthur and crew were in class, waiting for the lesson to begin.

"So Arthur, there's an important event coming up this Saturday" Sue Ellen told him "do you remember?"

"Let's see, I know it's not your birthday" Arthur said "and there's no school dance as far as I can recall…"

"It's our anniversary" Sue Ellen told him "or rather, the anniversary of the first time I told you my true feelings."

"Oh yeah" Arthur said "hard to believe it's been five years since then."

"I still remember that day" Sue Ellen replied wistfully, "I came to your door, and kissed you, and you fainted."

"It was a lot for me to take in" Arthur explained "and didn't I make it up to you on our first date?"

"Good point. It's funny, we had 'dates' when we were younger, but we really didn't understand just how important they were. Now that we're older, we can appreciate them more."

"Yeah, things have gotten way better for us since then" Arthur replied.

"They sure have" Sue Ellen replied "anyway, we need to come up with something to commemorate this special occasion."

"If you want, we can meet later at my house and discuss it."

"Okay."

"Welcome class, sorry I took so long, but Mr. Haney was talking my ear off with a story of his" Mr. Johanson said, shortly after entering the classroom, "now then, open your history books and let's get started."

* * *

School came to a close yet again, and not too soon for Arthur and pals. Arthur joined up with Buster & Binky as both made their way home.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Arthur" Buster said.

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you and Sue Ellen have some kind of big event planned for this Saturday" Binky told him.

"Oh yeah, it's the anniversary of when Sue Ellen confessed her feelings to me" Arthur explained "it's been five years since then."

"So, rather than celebrate something really important, like your first kiss, or your first date, she wants to celebrate that?" Binky wondered "man, you are so whipped!"

"I am not! Buster, tell Binky he's wrong."

"Actually Arthur, Sue Ellen does seem to pick most of your activities."

"No she doesn't, we have an equal say in things" Arthur said.

"Oh yeah? When you went to the movies last week, what movie did you want to see?" Binky asked.

"Well _Max Hurting _of course, but…"

"And what movie did you end up seeing?"

"_Mamma Mia, _but Sue Ellen assured me it was good."

"Face it Arthur, your girlfriend controls you like a puppet" Binky said "I'm lucky that I'm unattached, or I'd have to suffer the same problems you have."

"Sue Ellen doesn't control me, all right!" Arthur yelled, as Binky walked off "we have an equal partnership in our relationship." He turned to Buster "what's wrong with him, huh? Thinking that Sue Ellen controls me, man that's funny."

"Heh, yeah funny" Buster replied uneasily

* * *

Arthur soon arrived home, still thinking about what his friends had said.

_Those guys are crazy _he thought _Sue Ellen doesn't control me, does she? _

* * *

He imagined himself and Sue Ellen in his living room, although the girl had her back turned to him.

"Excuse me Sue Ellen" Arthur said nervously "but I was wondering if I could go out with the guys today."

"Umm, no" Sue Ellen replied "you're coming antiquing with me in Crown City."

"But you're too young to buy antiques" Arthur pointed out.

Sue Ellen suddenly faced him, an angry look on her face.

"It doesn't matter!" she shouted "you're my slave and you do what I say! And I say we're going antiquing!"

Arthur suddenly realized he was wearing a dog collar, with a long chain attached to it. Sue Ellen yanked the chain and forced him to ground.

"Sit, good boyfriend!" she said, then cackled evilly, as flames rose up behind her for some reason.

* * *

Arthur was awakened from his fantasy by a knock at the door. He opened it and found Sue Ellen standing there, her face a picture of kindness, as opposed to the hellish vision of her he'd just imagined.

"Hi sweetums" Sue Ellen greeted him "I didn't have work today, so I thought we could plan our little celebration for Saturday."

"Sounds good. Come on, we'll go to my room" Arthur said.

The two made their way up to Arthur's room. Most of his toys were gone, and a TV had been added, but it still resembled the old room from long ago.

"I couldn't stop thinking about our anniversary all during school" Sue Ellen told him "so if I fail a quiz, you'll know why. Anyway, I thought first we'd have a special dinner. And not at Mill Creek Munch, you take me there almost all the time, and I want to go someplace nice. Then I thought we could go dancing, I heard about this new club that's downtown. We'd have to get our parents to drive us, but…"

"Whoa, easy Sue Ellen" Arthur interrupted "I need to check and make sure I have enough money for this."

"Money's not a problem" Sue Ellen said "I'm sure our parents are willing to lend us some. And I know you have a little stashed up from your job."

"I might be saving that for something."

"What could be more important than our anniversary?"

"Oh man, Binky was right, you do control me."

"What?"

"Earlier today, Binky told me you have all the say in our relationship" Arthur told her.

"That's crazy, I don't control you" Sue Ellen protested "we both have an equal say in all our decisions."

"Okay, so if I don't want to go to dinner or dancing, you'd be fine with that?" Arthur asked.

"It's an anniversary, you're supposed to do something you don't normally do!" Sue Ellen replied "okay, I'm willing to give up the dancing. Maybe we could see a movie instead."

"Oh, so you can make me see another musical, like last time?" Arthur asked.

"You had a good time" Sue Ellen replied "you were bopping along with the music, as I recall."

"You promised never to talk about that."

"You know what Arthur, if you think that I control your life, maybe I should just go!"

"Fine" Arthur replied "any maybe we should just forget about this whole anniversary thing."

"Fine with me!" Sue Ellen said "heaven forbid you should do something romantic for me on an important day in our history!"

"I do lots of romantic things" Arthur shouted "why should this be any different?"

"Because it's a milestone" Sue Ellen said "it was when you and I connected on an emotional level. But if it's going to become a chore for you, then just forget it!"

The girl ran from Arthur's room, tears in her eyes and headed down the stairs. Arthur watched his girlfriend go and quickly regretted what he had said.

_I'm going to have to do something really big to get Sue Ellen to forgive me for this one _he thought _okay brain, time to start thinking. _

* * *

In the next chapter, Kate finally decides what to do about her bully problem. Also, do Arthur & Sue Ellen patch things up? What do you think?


	4. Fun with Bullies

Elsewhere, in her room, Kate was worrying about her bully problem.

"I have to do something, or I'll never be able to go to school again!" she said "I wish I was Kim Probable, she'd know what to do"

* * *

She imagined it was class time in first grade. Meilin was playing with some blocks when a large shadow fell over her.

"Mine!" Donnie said, grabbing the blocks away from her.

"Hey, I was playing with those!" Meilin protested "give them back!"

"Who's gonna make me?" Donnie asked mockingly.

"I will!"

Donnie and the other kids turned to see Kate, attired like Kim Probable, standing on a play table, her arms at her hips.

"Kate Probable" everyone said in excitement.

"Give those blocks back bully, or face my wrath" Kate said.

"I'm not afraid of a girl" Donnie sneered.

Kate then pulled a grappling hook gun from her pants, and fired it at the rafters. She swung off the table, grabbing the blocks from Donnie's hands and returning them to Meilin.

"Thank you Kate" the girl replied.

Donnie made a move to punch Kate, but she avoided his blow and flipped him over, then got on his back and grabbed his arm, twisting it to the side.

"Ow! Please stop, I give, I give!" he shouted.

"Will you stop being a bully and stop being mean to us kids?" she asked.

"Yes, anything!"

Kate let his arm go, and then got off his back.

"Hurray for Kate Probable, she defeated the bully!" a student said.

"Kate, Kate Kate!' the kids continued to chant.

* * *

"That would be great" Kate said "if only I knew where to get one of those hook gun things."

* * *

The next day at school, Arthur found Sue Ellen near her locker.

"Here" he said, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"They're nice, but it's going to take a lot more than flowers to get me to forgive you" the girl said.

"Just listen please" Arthur said "I'm sorry about what I said yesterday. Our anniversary is very important to me, and I want to celebrate it. And you're not controlling; you're the sweetest, nicest, most thoughtful girlfriend ever, and I'm lucky just to even have you."

"Okay, that should do it" Sue Ellen replied, before she hugged Arthur "I forgive you sweetie. The thing is, I thought about it a lot last night and well… sometimes, maybe I do kind of force you to do things. But it's not because I want to control you, it's because I figure you'd want to do them for me. But if you don't want to do something from now on, just tell me."

"Deal" Arthur said "our anniversary is still one more day away. Do you want to help me plan it?"

"I can't think of anything else I'd rather do" Sue Ellen replied "well, I can, I was just saying that to be romantic."

* * *

Meanwhile, in first grade, Kate was attempting to enjoy herself.

"Don't worry, maybe Donnie won't come in today" Meilin said "a kid that big has to catch a cold sooner or later."

"No, he's going to be here, and he's going to ask for my milk money, like he always does" Kate said "and I'll give it to him, like I always do."

"Maybe you should stand up to him" Meilin suggested "Binky told me that most bullies are cowards, and will back off if they're stood up to. He told me Sue Ellen did that once to him and it worked."

"She is pretty brave" Kate said, as she mused the idea "and she knows karate."

"Well you'd better decide quickly, because here comes Donnie" Meilin said, pointing towards the door.

Indeed, the alligator kid entered the room, and, almost as if her were a robot, zeroed in on Kate.

_Okay, this is it, time to decide what to do _she thought _if I stand up to Donnie, maybe he'll finally leave me alone. Or he could punch my nose in. Meilin said it worked for Sue Ellen, but she knows karate. I wish I knew karate right about now. _

The waiting was unbearable, each step seemingly taking a millennium. Finally, Donnie approached the two girls.

"Hey girls" he said "you know what I came for, so make it easy on yourselves and hand it over."

"No" Kate replied.

"What was that?" Donnie asked, menacingly.

"I said no" Kate replied "ever since I started here you've been bothering me and forcing me to give you my money. Well this is my milk money and you can't have it! And I don't care if you beat me up, because you'll just get in trouble anyway. You think you're tough, but you're not, you're just a big, ugly, mean bully!"

Donnie stood there for a few minutes, as if taking in what Kate had said. Then, to her surprise, he ran off crying.

"You did it!" Meilin cheered "I don't think he'll be bothering us anymore."

"I guess standing up to bullies really does work" Kate replied "maybe my mom was right about Brussels sprouts too."

"Let's not go crazy" Meilin told her.

* * *

At lunch later that day, Arthur & Sue Ellen were getting some help planning their anniversary from another pair of their classmates who were also dating.

"You know our anniversary's coming up, and we're trying to make it really special" Sue Ellen began "since you two had yours already, I thought you might be able to give us some pointers."

"We'd be happy to" Jenna Morgan replied.

In five years the cat girl had completely overhauled her wardrobe. The girl currently wore a yellow T-shirt, with blue fringe on the cuffs, a blue skirt and a pair of red tennis shoes. But she still had her stringy hair and bulbous nose.

"Our anniversary was wonderful" the girl continued "George invited me over to his house for dinner, and then he gave me a figurine of myself playing soccer."

"I made it myself" George Lundgren commented. The moose boy still wore the same outfit as when he was younger, except with a black shirt in place of his red one, but was now much taller and his horns were slightly larger. He was also not as timid as he had been.

"I remember we spent the rest of the night, holding hands on the couch" Jenna recalled wistfully "it was very romantic."

"And you didn't feel any pressure to make sure everything was perfect?" Arthur asked.

"I was a little nervous, but I knew things would turn out okay" George said "the important thing isn't what you do, it's that you spend time together, isn't that right, my little sporty sweetums?"

"Yes, my mechanical moose" Jenna replied, before the two kids joined in a passionate embrace.

"They have a point; as long as we spend time together, that will make our anniversary extra special" Sue Ellen said.

"So we don't have to do any fancy dinners or anything?"

"No, I still expect that" Sue Ellen replied "but afterwards, I'd be just as happy falling asleep on your lap than going out to a club."

"Sounds good" Arthur said.

"Could you please tell the lovebirds that people are trying to eat here?" Binky interrupted them, pointing to the still kissing George & Jenna.

"While Arthur & Sue Ellen deal with their little problem, I have an announcement to make" Francine said "my sister is coming over for a visit today, and all of you are welcome to come see her."

"Great, maybe we can finally settle this dating thing" Muffy replied.

"There's nothing to settle" Francine said "and even if there was, Catherine would so take my side."

"You don't know that."

"I think I know my own sister Muffy."

"But being off at college can change a person" Muffy said "there's all sorts of new experiences there, not to mention more peer pressure."

"I e-mail Catherine pretty regularly, so I think I know how she is" Francine said "and nothing has changed about her, except for dating your brother."

"I knew you were going to bring that up!" Muffy shouted.

"Here we go again" Arthur groaned.

* * *

In the next chapter, Catherine returns for a visit and reconnects with her younger sis. And Arthur & Sue Ellen celebrate their anniversary.


	5. That's a Wrap!

Back in preschool, things had been quiet since Kate told off Donnie. Most of the kids congratulated her, but she felt a little bad. She and Meilin were sitting a four person table with two of their other classmates.

"Good work on putting that bully in his place" said Nina, a cat girl "yesterday he took one of my cookies."

"And he stole my pencil" replied Rick, a duck kid.

"I'm glad you're happy, but for some reason, I feel bad" Kate said, "I mean look at him. He's been over in the corner just playing with that truck since this morning." She glanced over to the corner, where Donnie slowly moved a toy dump truck back and forth.

"So what?" Nina replied "he was mean to us, now he's feeling bad. My sister says that's called 'caramel'."

"I think you mean 'karma'" Meilin added.

"Whatever."

"I'm going to have a talk with him" Kate said, getting up from the table.

"Don't Kate, he might hit you and we'll never see you again!" Rick exclaimed.

"I'll take that risk" Kate said, as she made her over to the morose Donnie. "Donnie? Are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" he sneered.

"Look, I know you're feeling bad about what I said to you" Kate explained "but I wasn't wrong. You forced me to give you my milk money, and you took things from the other kids."

"I know" Donnie said "it's just well…I didn't know if any of the kids would like me or want to share their things with me. So I thought, since I was big, maybe I could make the kids give me things, then they couldn't say no."

"But you know that isn't right" Kate said "and anyway, if you had just asked nicely, I'm sure they would've shared with you."

"You say that, but look at me. I'm in pre-school and I'm taller then most of the kids."

"My brother Arthur has a friend like that; his name's Binky" Kate explained "and he used to act like a bully too, and still does from time to time. But he also treats his friends nice, and they're nice to him. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I should get this big kid to do the class for me?"

"No, if you don't act like a bully, then the kids won't treat you like one" Kate said "now how about coming over and playing with us?"

"Are you sure your friends won't mind?" Donnie wondered.

"Once they see the real you, they'll welcome you with open arms" Kate said, "come on, I'll show you."

Kate led the former bully over to the table with the other kids.

"Aaaah Donnie's coming over!" Rick screamed ducking under the table. His hand then shot out with a quarter in it "here's all the money I have, please don't hurt me."

"It's okay, Donnie is no longer a bully" Kate explained.

"He isn't?" Rick asked, peeking out from under the table.

"Nope, I had a talk with him, and he has something to say. Go ahead Donnie."

"Um…I'm sorry I was mean to all you guys" Donnie said "I hope we can put this behind us and be friends."

"How do we know this isn't a trick?" Nina asked suspiciously.

"I trust Kate; if she says Donnie is good now, than I believe her" Meilin replied.

"Okay, I guess we can give it a shot" Nina added "so Donnie, would you like to play with us? We're building a castle with the blocks."

"Okay, I like castles" Donnie said "can it have a moat?"

"I think we can work out something" Kate replied.

* * *

Many hours later, after school, Francine returned to her apartment in a buzz.

"Is she here yet?" she asked her mom.

"No not yet, calm down Frankie" Mrs. Frensky replied.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm so psyched that Catherine is coming to visit" Francine replied "I haven't seen her since last Hanukkah."

"Yes, that was a good time" Mrs. Frensky recalled.

Francine hurried to the room she used to share with her sister. The left half of the room was nearly bare, as Catherine's bed had been removed a long time ago.

_I really should fill this space with something _Francine thought _maybe I could get an air hockey table in here. _

She was interrupted by a knock at the door. "Oh boy, she's here, she's here!" Francine said happily, running to the door and opening it "oh, it's just Muffy."

"Sorry to disappoint you" Muffy replied "I hope I didn't miss anything."

"No, she hasn't come yet" Francine replied.

"Hello Muffy" Mrs. Frensky said as she walked in from the kitchenette "can I get you a snack."

"Any fruit would be fine" Muffy said "I'm trying to watch my weight."

"So what are you doing here Muffy?" Francine questioned "trying to influence Catherine to dump your brother?"

"You wound me Francine" Muffy replied "I wouldn't come all this way for that. I'd call on the phone, or send an e-mail, that's far more modern."

"Just don't say anything offensive, okay?"

"Count on it."

"Here's an apple Muffy, I hope that's all right" Mrs. Frensky said, emerging from the kitchen with said fruit.

"Oh yes, thank you very much Mrs. Frensky" Muffy replied.

Time passed, and after what seemed like hours, a familiar face came through the door of the apartment.

"Hello family" Catherine said happily "I have returned, albeit temporarily."

The girl still wore her brown hair in a ponytail, but had traded in her old, ragged clothes for a respectable pair of blue jeans, a white "Jonestown University" t-shirt and black sneakers.

"Catherine!" Francine said and promptly hugged her sister.

"Whoa, I'm glad to see you too squirt" Catherine replied.

"Hello dear" Mrs. Frensky said, also embracing her daughter "you're father's out right now, but I hope you'll stay around 'till he gets back."

"I have nowhere else to be right now" Catherine said, plopping down on the couch "ahh, the old saying is true: 'be it ever so humble, there's no place like home.'"

"So Catherine, how are things at college?" Muffy asked.

"Great, I get to stay up as late as I want, and there are parties to go to" Catherine explained "of course, the work is harder, but if you're really into it, like I am, you hardly notice."

"College sounds great" Muffy said "I can't wait until daddy pulls some strings so I can get into one. Anyway, with all that studying, I'm sure you don't have much time for a social life."

"Knock it off Muffy" Francine threatened.

"Does this have anything to do with me dating your brother?" Catherine asked Muffy.

"Possibly."

"You're not just dating him 'cause he's rich are you?" Francine asked.

"Relax squirt, I have better standards for date's than that" Catherine replied. Francine glared at her "Okay, I do now anyway."

"So why are you dating him?"

"Well, he makes me laugh for starters" Catherine said "and I know he has this reputation for pulling immature pranks, but he hasn't done that as much since I met him. And I found out he feels the same way on certain issues that I do, including energy conservation."

"That seems odd for the son of a car dealer."

"Oh Francine, just because we Crosswires sell used cars doesn't mean we don't care about the environment" Muffy said "in fact, my daddy has paid lots of money into development for electric cars and other vehicles."

"Was this before, or after all the crisis with oil prices?" Francine asked slyly.

"I'm not at liberty to divulge when my daddy spends his money" Muffy replied.

"So you're still going to date Chip?" Francine asked, turning her attention back to Catherine.

"Yeah" Catherine replied "does that bother you?"

"A little" Francine replied "but you're my sister, and I should respect your choices."

"Thanks for being mature about this Frankie" Catherine replied "you've really grown up since the last time I saw you."

"That was over 6 months ago" Francine replied.

"That's still a long time" Catherine replied "I'm just surprised you haven't done anything to our room. You could remodel it if you want, maybe put an air hockey table in there or something."

"I have been considering it" Francine replied.

"Just don't expect me to play with it when I visit again" Catherine said "not because I couldn't beat you, but because I wouldn't want to embarrass you at a game you're so good at."

"Whatever you say sis" Francine replied.

* * *

Later that day, after work, Sue Ellen came home and put on her best dress. It was a special occasion, after all. Soon, there was a knock on the door, and the girl hurried to answer it, knowing already who it was.

"Hi Sue Ellen, I'm ready for our big anniversary dinner" Arthur said, clad in his best suit.

"Come in" Sue Ellen said "nice suit, you look very handsome. More so than usual."

"Thanks, but my mom picked it out" Arthur replied sheepishly.

"Well your mom has good fashion sense" Sue Ellen replied.

The two teenagers headed over towards the Armstrong family dinner table, where a number of dishes awaited them.

"This was a great idea, having the dinner here" Arthur commented.

"Well it saves us both money" Sue Ellen explained "and this way, we get a choice of foods from all around the world. There's tandoori chicken from India, some tortillas and _gallo pinto_ from Costa Rica, that's rice with black beans, and of course, pizza from Italy. Well, not really, but you know."

"Wow, it all looks so good" Arthur commented "you sure know how to put a dinner together."

"It's a gift" Sue Ellen replied.

After enjoying their multi-ethnic feast, both kids took a seat on the sofa in the Armstrong's living room.

"Oh, that was a great dinner" Arthur said, rubbing his belly contently "I hope you still didn't want to go dancing, because I don't think I can get up."

"No, I thought we'd just enjoy each other's company" Sue Ellen replied "speaking of which, I have a little surprise for you. Wait right there."

The girl dashed off towards her room. After a few minutes, she returned, a package in her hands.

"Here you are Arthur, happy anniversary" she said.

Arthur tore the wrapping off to reveal a thick book.

"Hey 'Inkcenter', I've heard about this book" Arthur said "it's a fantasy about fantasy characters that come to life."

Sue Ellen nodded "I know how much you love books, especially fantasy ones, so I picked it up one day."

"This is really thoughtful, thank you" Arthur replied, as he set the book down on the cushions "I hope you like my gift as much" he added, producing a small retangular-shaped wrapped box from his suit pocket.

Sue Ellen unwrapped her gift and opened the box, her emotions overcoming her when she saw the gift inside.

"Oh Arthur, it's so wonderful" she said, pulling out a heart-shaped locket.

"That's not all" Arthur explained "look on the inside."

Sue Ellen opened the locket and saw two pictures, one of her and of Arthur from their third grade days.

"Pictures of us when we were younger" Sue Ellen cooed.

"It's to help remember when you and I first got together" Arthur explained "and that I love you more now, because I'm old enough to understand it."

Sue Ellen quickly hugged her boyfriend "I can't believe you got me this and all I got you was a lame book" she said "I really wish I had bought that 'World's Greatest Boyfriend' trophy now."

"The book's not lame, I love it" Arthur replied "because you gave it to me. And also 'cause I've always wanted to read it."

Sue Ellen smiled, then gazed at the inside of her new locket, "you know, I can still remember when we told our friends we were an item."

"Me too" Arthur replied "it was a few years ago, but it seems like only yesterday…"

* * *

Several years earlier, 8-year Arthur & Sue Ellen gathered their classmates together on the playground during recess.

"Okay, we're all here, now what's this big announcement you have?" Francine asked.

"Well it's like this.." Arthur began.

"Recently, Arthur and I have developed feelings for one another" Sue Ellen continued "and though we don't really understand these feelings, both of us want to continue to explore them."

"So basically, you're saying you and Arthur are…" Muffy began.

"Yes, we're together" Sue Ellen said "that means we hold hands, and kiss and all that stuff."

"And we didn't tell you at first, because we were afraid of how you'd react" Arthur explained "but you're our friends and we knew it was wrong not to tell you."

"So, what do you say?" Sue Ellen asked.

"Run! They've got cooties!" Buster yelled.

"Let's get out of here before they infect us!" Binky shouted.

Within minutes, all of the third graders, save Fern, had ran off to a safer part of the playground.

"Well, that actually went better than I'd hoped" Sue Ellen commented.

* * *

"I remember it was a few days before they'd even talk to us" Arthur recalled.

"But eventually, they got used to it" Sue Ellen added.

"Remember when Buster got mad because he thought you were trying to take me away from him?" Arthur asked.

"Oh yes, that was not a fun few days" Sue Ellen replied "and now here it is, five years later, and we're still going strong. Plus there's a new school year, new classmates, all sorts of new challenges on the horizon."

"It's shaping up to be an interesting school year" Arthur said "who knows what will happen down the road."

"Whatever happens, you and I will face it together. This is the first day of the rest of our lives."

"Technically, shouldn't that have been the first day of school?"

"I was trying to be romantic."

"Right, sorry."

The two then shared a kiss, curious about what future adventures the year would hold, yet confident they could confront them.


End file.
